1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a structure of a frame and covers which define an inside and an outside of a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
In recent years, the mobile terminal is configured to provide Long Term Evolution (LTE) service and is implemented as a smart phone. However, such mobile terminal has a degraded performance due to heat generated from inside thereof, which causes a user's inconvenience. Especially, in case of a smart phone which requires processing of data which corresponds to 100 Mbps, and which requires a function close to a personal computer (PC), the mobile terminal operates in a clock more than 1 GHz. This may cause heat generation from the mobile terminal.
Further, demand for a mobile terminal capable of operating in a more severe environment for prevention of malfunction when it is immersed in water, is increased.
Accordingly, a new type of mobile terminal capable of having a sealed inner structure for waterproofing and capable of radiating heat generated by various types of inner components, may be considered.